The Secret Side of Freddy's
by DarkStorm98
Summary: The Freddy's name has been associated with many deaths over the years, but who is truly at fault? The management, the animatronics, or someone else? It's time someone tried to figure out just what is going on. Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's is property of Scott Cawthon
1. The New Guard

**Hey, I'm finally back!**

 **So... I'm guessing most people who read my other stories expected me to redo/entirely switch up those ones. But... for some reason I really wanted to do this one. So... I'm doing it.**

 **Also it's my most recent idea, and I also have basically all of it planned out. Planned. Not written, though. That'll take a while yet.**

 **But, while I have you here, I just want to mention that I'm currently in college. Not exactly the best time to write fanfiction, I bet, but... meh.**

 **I would put the disclaimer here, but I think I'm gonna use up valuable summary space to do it instead so I don't have to in any of the chapters. It worked before, it can work now, unless I get very wordy.**

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's Main Menu Soundtrack

A man around his mid twenties steps out of his car wearing a purple button-up shirt, black pants, and a purple cap. He has a yellow badge on his shirt which read "Night Time Security," He stood at around five feet nine inches. His hair was blonde and grew straight and was short. His eyes were blue, and his skin was light.

The sky was dark, the full moon high in the sky. The parking lot was completely empty save for the man's car. He walked up to the entrance of the building and unlocked it, ready to earn his meager pay from his boss at the end of the week.

" _Well, Mister Schmidt, you seem to have the basic capabilities to handle this kind of work."_ He had said when the man applied for the job. " _You'll be good for the week."_

Mr. Schmidt was determined to prove he was much more capable than the manager had deemed him. He walked into the building, stopping when he passed the purple curtains to his left. He stared at the sign in front of them. "SORRY! OUT OF ORDER" He sighed, then turned his head towards the stage on the other side of the room. There, past the tables with party hats on top of them and atop the stage, stood the main attraction, three animatronics. The one up front was a brown bear with a black top hat, a black bow-tie, and a microphone in its right hand. From Mike's recollection, this bear was called Freddy Fazbear. To Freddy's left stood a yellow chicken wearing a white bib with the phrase "LET'S EAT!" spelled out in bubble letters. The chicken held a pink cupcake in its left hand. The chicken's name would be Chica Cook. To Freddy's right stood a purple bunny wearing a red bow-tie and holding a dark red guitar. The bunny's name was Bonnie Rock.

Mr. Schmidt turned to the right and went down the hall. On the walls he could see the pictures that children had drawn of the animatronics. On his right there was another doorway to the Supply Closet. Past them, on the end wall, he could see a poster of Freddy with the words "LET'S PARTY!" Mr. Schmidt stopped before this picture and took a left into the security office. There was a desk to his left and a chair in front of it. On the desk were a few monitors, a black fan, and another pink cupcake like Chica's. On the wall behind the desk were a few more children's pictures as well a poster of the three main animatronics with the word "CELEBRATE!" above them. Mr. Schmidt also took notice of the cobwebs around the place. There was another doorway across from him. On each doorway were two buttons. One for lights, and the other to shut the door.

FNAF Creepy Ambience 2

Mr. Schmidt sat down in the seat, but no sooner did he do so than he heard a voice behind him. "You're really cutting it down to the wire. It's almost midnight." Mr. Schmidt turned around as fast as his body could, but there was no one behind him.

He breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down. "Don't stress yourself out, Mike. You've got a job to do."

No sooner than he said that did the already dim lights get dimmer. He picked up the camera monitor and checked the show stage, seeing all the animatronics accounted for. Then the phone started to ring, but Mike couldn't help but wonder who could be calling at twelve AM.

* * *

On stage, Bonnie looked to his two companions. "It's time."

Chica and Freddy looked back and nodded. Freddy twitched for a second and then muttered to himself "Stick to the plan."

* * *

Five Long Nights - JT Machinima

From that message, Mike a few phrases stuck in Mike's mind. "Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred… missing person's report… filed within 90 days… bleached, and carpets… replaced…" That was what they were going to do? Not report the possible murder to the police, but cover their own tracks!? "The Bite of '08… live without the Frontal Lobe… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." There was another Bite?

Mike quickly pushed his thoughts aside and pulled up the monitor. It was now past 2 AM, and he'd wasted enough time as it was, considering what he had heard from this Phone Guy. He checked the show stage to see Chica and Freddy on stage. But a quick hop to the Dining Hall camera and there was Bonnie.

Mike put the monitor down, realizing the power consumption. He periodically checked the cameras, making sure all the animatronics were accounted for. After 3 AM, Bonnie had moved to the West Hallway.

Mike checked when it was close to 4 and Bonnie had moved down the West Hallway, almost to his door. He shut the door quickly. Bonnie then moved to the Supply Closet. Upon checking the monitor again he took note of the layout of the building. The path he came in from was on the bottom left of the map. In the top left of the map he noticed the Backstage area. There was a East Hallway leading from the Dining Area to his office, there was a kitchen next to the East Hallway, and in the top right area of of the Dining Area was a hallway where there were two bathrooms.

Mike opened the door and checked the Dining Area again to find Chica on the move. He checked the empty Supply closet and then the West Hall corner to find Bonnie and shut the door again. As soon as Mike shut the door, however, he could see Bonnie right in front of him. Mike screamed, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. He checked the lights to see Bonnie's shadow still outside the room.

At 4:30, Bonnie was still at the left door when he heard the voice again. "East Hall." Mike checked the East Hall to find Chica coming down. Freddy had yet to move, so Mike thought it was just those two he had to worry about. He thought back to the bite of '08. He'd already seen one kid bitten by an Animatronic, so how did this victim apparently survive? Only his frontal lobe had been bitten? Which Animatronic bit him?

"Foxy!"

The voice startled him. Foxy bit the kid? The monitor was pushed up to his face and he got the message. He checked Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy the Pirate, a red fox with an eye patch over his… he's supposed to have an eye patch, at least.

Bonnie had moved back to the Dining Hall, so the left door was opened. Mike switched views to see the camera screens blacked out. "That's new…" The voice didn't seem to talk much. Then again, it was a disembodied voice.

Then, the voice shouted a bit, and Mike could feel dread. He turned to the left to see Bonnie leaning into the doorway. Mike froze. Bonnie was about to walk in when the bells rang. "Did he just teleport!?" Mike was just as astounded as the voice. Bonnie was literally at the far end of the Dining Hall. How did he get to the door so fast?

Bonnie seemed to really want to get in, but slowly walked back to the Show Stage. Mike himself stayed sitting in the office, and he could feel the lack of a presence he didn't know he felt earlier. It must have been the voice, but what was the voice? A ghost? It sounded younger than him, but not young like a child. It was male. Wait… it can't have been a ghost. It pushed the monitor up when Foxy was peeking out. Ghost's can't interact with physical objects. Can they?

Well one thing Mike knew was he would have words with the manager about this.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's Main Menu Soundtrack

The Morning guard arrived to replace him not soon after, but Mike waited by the entrance for the manager. He was an imposing man with curly black hair, brown eyes, and light skin, and he always seemed to have a smile on his face. When he arrived, Mike immediately went up to him.

"Ah, Michael. How was your shift?" The manager asked, smiling.

"Mr. Richards… I was not informed that the animatronics would attempt to murder me." Mike spoke quietly.

"Ah. Must've slipped my mind." Mr. Richards's smile remained. "I had a show to watch."

"I almost died!" Mike snapped. "I should report you to the police!"

Mr. Richards's smile dropped, but he certainly didn't look afraid. "I did not make any attempt on your life, nor did I set the Animatronics, and I did warn you the job would be a tad more dangerous than a normal night shift."

"A TAD!?" Mike was about to open his mouth again before Mr. Richards interrupted.

"Let's talk about this in my office." Mr. Richards walk past the West Hall and enters the next doorway. Mike follows him. When they arrive, Mr. Richards takes a seat and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Now, you were saying?"

Mike glares at him for a second. "How many people have died here?"

Mr. Richards lazily looks up from his cup. "Here, in this building?" He takes a sip. "I'm actually not allowed to say." He puts his cup down and look Mike in the eye, matching his glare with an uninterested look. "You're not the only one under contract, Michael."

Mike looks at him, sure that if he weren't under contract he still wouldn't care.

"Speaking of contracts…" Mr. Richards picks up his cup again. "You're going to threaten to quit now. Right?" He smiled again. Mike decided he didn't like Mr. Richards's smile.

"What gave you that idea?" At this, Mr. Richards stopped in the middle of taking a sip. Mike smirked. "Nah. I can stick through this."

Mr. Richards stared at Mike for a second before finishing his sip. "You're either very brave, or very stupid."

Mike turned to walk out the office before looking back over his shoulder. "I have my reasons."

* * *

 **Alright, that may seem to be pretty normal for Five Nights at Freddy's fanfics... Well, I don't know exactly. I'm not an expert. But I will say this. Not everything will be the obvious answer.**

 **But I'm sure many of you, the ones who know have FNaF's actual story goes, noticed I got the year of the Bite wrong... well that was intentional. Dates have been moved up and spaced further apart. It doesn't really have a real meaning that is really significant to the story, but it's something I felt I should do.**

 **But what could Mike's reasons be? Is he just a overconfident try-hard? I could tell you. Then I'll offer you a job at my restaurant. Be sure to take care of the robots!**


	2. Night 1, Bonnie

**So I almost forgot to upload this chapter. Whoopsie daisy. Well, I want to take this opportunity to mention something. I was going to handle this story the same way I remember saying I planned to handle my previous stories, uploading them in arcs, but there's a problem with this one. The way this story is planned, I don't really get to what I think is the really good stuff until the second arc, so I think I'll upload at least up till then before I take a break from this.**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

FNAF Circus Theme

It was nearing closing time. Bonnie waved to the last few kids leaving the building before taking a look around the place. Things… could be much better.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had definitely seen better days. This location used to get over 5 times as many customers each day, and it used to be much cleaner. The staff used to be larger as well, and Foxy used to have his own show.

Bonnie sighed, wishing to be able to sit on the edge of the stage and mess around with his guitar, like an old… acquaintance used to do.

He couldn't even turn his head or move his jaw to physically speak with his two companions. Though, that wasn't the only option he had.

Five Nights at Freddy's Main Menu Soundtrack

' **That was a real mess last week, huh?'** That voice came from within Bonnie's mind, if it could be called that. Could an Animatronic have a mind?

'Yeah. Three of them… Lavender must be onto something, then, if he'd send more than one.'

' **Freddy's not so sure. Neither am I. What is there for him here?'**

'I don't know. But there has to be a reason…'

In the middle of this conversation, a brown skinned boy with spiky scarlet red hair and yellow eyes.

Bonnie would have glared at him if he could, but couldn't have done much else without veering from his programming.

"Hey Harry." The boy called. "Look who's the new tech guy!" He wore the technician's yellow uniform and a really cocky grin.

'It's that kid from last week.' Bonnie thought. 'He can't be the technician… he's a teenager. He shouldn't even be here right now!'

' **I can never get used to him calling you and Chica by our names.'**

'It's almost like he knows.'

The boy moved down the line to Freddy. "Hey, Grizzly. You must be happier to see me than Harry."

The boy did know their names, or at least Freddy's. It's on the front of the building. He has to be trying to get under their casings.

"What's up, Henna?" The boy stared at Chica, his smile dropped. Bonnie could tell something about Chica bugged him. Something that, according to Freddy, may still be apparent with all of them, but it seemed the most pronounced with Chica. "You and Harry over there could stand to lose more weight. Though I guess I can't really blame you." He almost sounded sad. But that didn't stop the insult from processing.

The boy turned and looked across the Dining Area at the purple curtains of Pirate's Cove. Unlike the other Animatronics, the boy seemed to have the opposite reaction towards Foxy. He still has a nickname for him, but there is a noticeable lack of disappointment swirling in his eyes.

"Hey, if I got authorization to fix the Jackal, would you stop attacking people? Is that what's bothering you guys? Or do you miss the others, too?" Too?

The boy poked around at the animatronics on stage for a bit, actually doing his job and checking for any dings or other stuff to work on. Then he left towards Pirates Cove, and soon he left the building.

Soon, another figure walked in the building. This one wore a purple shirt, black pants, and a purple cap. Bonnie watched this one as best he could as he stared them all down before heading down the West Hall.

FNAF 1 Song - The Living Tombstone

When the clock strikes 12 AM, Bonnie finally is able to move. He starts by closing and opening his palm, than taking a few short steps. Bonnie looked to his two companions. "It's time."

Chica and Freddy looked back and nodded. Freddy twitched for a second and then muttered to himself "Stick to the plan."

Bonnie prompted his inner voice. ' **Jessica's getting more impatient each week.'**

Bonnie shrugged, waiting a little while to let the Night Guard get a false sense of security.

After a few hours, Bonnie hopped off the stage. He wandered around a bit, to make the guard believe that he was aimlessly meandering about. He stood by the tables, staring at the party hats, chancing a look at the cameras every now and again, his inner voice noting how often the cameras blue lights turn on, and which ones turn on more often.

Bonnie then moved to the edge of the West Hall, just in the range of Camera 2A. He stood still this time, hoping that either the camera wouldn't detect him in the shadows, or the guard thought the animatronics couldn't move too far out of the Dining Area.

Bonnie jumped into the supply closet for a few minutes, but when he noticed the blue light not coming on he thought it might be time to move up. He walked down the West Hall, but noticed the cameras on again, so he passed the door to his office and stood by the Freddy poster. Unfortunately, the guard seemed to see past his trick and shut the door. Bonnie stood there for a moment, pretending to be disinterested before moving back to the supply closet.

' **Chica's moving.'** Bonnie took note that the camera's were off of him and returned to the West Hall Corner. The guard spotted him on Camera 2B and shut the door again.

Bonnie went back to the Dining hall and passed by Foxy. Foxy poked his head out. "Ay, lad. This be a slippery one."

"They're all slippery. We haven't caught that many."

"Aye. But everyone we do catch brings us a step closer to that Scourge. It helps he hasn't checked this camera once. I may try me hand."

Bonnie smiled. Foxy was right. They couldn't give up. Not now, and not ever. Bonnie left for the Backstage room.

A while passed. Bonnie had moved back into the Dining Area, back by the stage. Then, Freddy spoke. "Do you want to try and end this now?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything we could try?"

Freddy thought for a second. "I'll have Bryan disable the monitor. You'll have to rush as quietly as you can to the office."

Bonnie nodded, and as he did, Freddy tapped his feet 3 times, and then shuffled for a few seconds. Bonnie looked at Cam 1B, which was currently active, and saw the blue light get replaced with an orange one.

Within a few short seconds, Bonnie was there. In the doorway. He stared down at the man in the purple shirt, ready to grab him, when he suddenly froze as the 6AM bells rang.

Bonnie struggled to keep moving towards the Night Guard, but his programming would not allow it. He slowly made his way back to the Show Stage, where his freedom would once again be ripped from his grasp.

' **It doesn't matter how long it takes, or how many you send to keep us busy. We will find you, Lavender. We will get you!'**

* * *

[FNAF Remix] SharaX - Blackout

 _Foxy passed Chica on his way out the East door. He ran as fast as he could. Ahead of him, the redheaded boy was holding the limp bodies of a light skinned brunette boy and a light skinned adult male. The Night Guard._

" _Catch me if you can, Jackal!" The boy almost came to a halt when he reached the Dining Area and Freddy came from around the corner, but the boy hopped over him and pushed off, causing Freddy to fall over. Foxy stepped over Freddy and kept right behind the boy, getting ever closer. It seemed as though carrying two bodies didn't slow the boy down as much as it should have, but the Animatronics could definitely see other signs of the boy getting tired._

 _The boy took a quick left towards the building's doors, but Bonnie all but appeared right in front of him. Bonnie almost grabbed him, but his programming slowed down his attempt to catch the teen._

 _The boy turned around and ran towards the Kitchen, with Chica joining Foxy on his chase. However, when the two Animatronics entered the Kitchen, there were no humans to be found._

" _ARG! Where be the lad?" Foxy went through the Kitchen, opening cabinets and cupboards, even opening the ovens to see if the boy was hiding somewhere._

 _Chica stood by the entrance. "I'm not sure. I thought I saw them right there…" Chica pointed to the left of Foxy. "But then they just… vanished."_

" _How did the boy just disappear like that!?"_

 _Upon silence from Chica, Foxy reached over to where she pointed. Maybe the boy turned invisible?_

 _There was nothing there._

 _Foxy left to search near Pirate Cove. Bonnie was looking in West Hall, and Freddy in East Hall. Chica searched the Kitchen some more then checked the Restrooms, but the humans were nowhere to be found._

* * *

 **Mystery boy here may be on to something... or he could literally just be giving them nicknames. Who knows? Aside from him and myself, at least.**

 **But what does he know? And why is a teenager working here? And why do the animatronics seem to dislike him, but apparently not be able to touch him? Because, if it's not apparent, Bonnie could have grabbed him and caught him, and then it would be "Bye bye what's his face!"**

 **Also, please review, and tell me what you think. I'd rather not have to say this, because while I don't think it's annoying, I generally don't like seeing it in other stories, but apparently this story got 38 views and 1 follow on the first chapter but no reviews. I know there are people, like me, who don't always have something to say even when it's about something they like, but I'll be first to admit that's not a good thing about myself at all.**


	3. Night 2, Chica

**So, this time I actually did forget to upload. And I'm two days late. Yeah... I have no excuse. Just read the story, while I attempt to keep my mind focused.**

* * *

FNAF 2: Music Box (end of the game)

Chica stood on the stage, singing along with Freddy as Bonnie played his guitar. The children shouted happily. Henna radiated a warm feeling as well. There were around 20 children enjoying the show. Everything was going great.

'Yeah. Right.' Chica almost broke character at that and frowned. Things were not going well. The number of children used to be much higher years ago, the pizzeria was a mess, and Foxy's holed up in Pirate Cove.

' **Small victories, Chica. At least you're still in business.'**

'Barely.' Chica responded, the show coming to an end.

Freddy lowered his mic. "Alright kids! That's all for now. We'll see you next time at Freddy Fazbear's!" And then the three animatronics returned to their starting positions and froze up.

' **Do you see them?'** It took Chica a little bit to see what the voice meant, but then she noticed them. The technician was speaking with the Evening Guard.

'Those two boys from last week. Honestly, how did they get their positions? They're obviously under 18.'

' **It must all be a part of Lavender's plot. We weren't enough. He needs more, and the way things are going, we can't stop him from getting more. But it seems impossible.'**

Chica continued to watch as the two continued to speak and collaborate. At some point it seemed like they knew she was looking, but they were so far on the other side of the room it seemed impossible.

'That boy is incredibly rude.'

' **He needs to be taken down a peg, but how can we do that while we're stuck here?'**

The two boys parted ways as the last few children left with their families.

* * *

Welcome to Freddy's - Madame Macabre

12 AM struck. Bonnie wasted no time hopping off the stage this time. He took a while, observing the camera lights, before he made his move down the West Hall. Then Chica hopped off the stage herself.

Chica passed by the kitchen when she saw a flash of purple. Henna screamed. 'Shh, shh. Everything's ok, Henna.' Chica attempted to comfort her. 'It was just your imagination.' But it almost looked real.

Chica saw images in her mind. There were party hats, she could see herself, Bonnie, and Freddy on the Show Stage. The pizzeria was clean, there were so many children around her. Then she saw a slightly odd looking Golden Freddy _walk up to her._

" _Hey, there, little one! You're the birthday girl's big sister, right?" Henna nodded, and noticed her friends and sister behind Golden Freddy. "I'm holding a special show, just for the five of you! Would you like to see?"_

'Snap out of it.'

 _Henna and her friends were cornered. The man took off the odd Golden Freddy costume and held out a knife to Jessica's chest._

"Please."

 _Henna bled. Her vision faded. The man stood over her, the knife bloodied. She looked over to her sister. "R...r-run." She fell unconscious to the sight of the man walking towards her sister._

"Henna!" The vision faded, and Chica was back in the kitchen, on the floor, clutching her head.

" **Sorry."** Henna spoke out loud.

Chica heard a noise below her and saw Golden Freddy glaring at her through a missing tile.

"You done freaking out?" He asked.

Chica nodded slowly. "Sorry. I thought I saw… _him_."

Golden Freddy gave a softer look before another voice came from down there. **"I'll help you guys in anyway I can."**

Henna grew sad. **"I just… I don't think we can. At this point… I just want to see my sister again."**

Golden Freddy gave a sad look. "Look, hang in there. Keep at it, ok?" And with that he put the tile back in place.

Chica left the kitchen and went down the East Hall. She became aware of rustling curtains and could tell Foxy was getting ready for his attack.

Chica looked at the camera, noticing it was on, and turned back to the Dining Area. She saw Foxy come out from behind the curtains, and the two shared a look. Foxy stared at the camera, his hand just out of sight. After a while, he pointed towards the office, and Chica stalked down the hall.

She could hear Bonnie's footsteps on the other side of the office area. From his footsteps, he seems to have gone back to the Supply Closet.

The East Hall camera wasn't lighting up. She was in the blind spot. This was her chance. Chica made it to the window. The guard still hadn't lowered the monitor. She was at the door. She was deathly silent. Henna kept her presence to a minimum. Chica was focused. She was right at the doorway. She was lurking in for the kill.

And the door was slammed in her face at the last possible moment. She went back to the window to see the guard staring at her with very evident fear. How did he see her? His eyes were practically glued to the monitor.

"Hmph. Camera's were enough to stack the odds. This one's cheating somehow." Chica stood there for a while until the 6 AM bells rang, and she regrettably stalked back to the Stage. 'Oh well. Sooner or later, we'll get in.'

* * *

The Base - Sonic Adventure 2

The technician arrived a little early, and the Evening guard got there too before the Night guard had a chance to leave.

"Hey, there… Mike. I gotta say, I was a little surprised you made it past Night 2." The redhead said.

The guard, Mike, scoffed. "Gee, thanks for the support."

"Well, when you have a close call like that with Bonnie on Night 1, I wouldn't think you'd be so lucky on Night 2."

Mike stared at the boy. "How did you know Bonnie almost got in?"

Chica and the others paid attention to the exchange.

The Evening guard chuckled a bit. "All you need to know right now is that we look for secrets, and we have some of our own."

Mike seemed to stare at the boy for a second before shrugging. "Well at least you don't have the animatronics trying to kill you on your shift."

The two teenagers shared a look before turning towards the stage. "What do you know about the Missing Children Incident?"

Mike stared at the two. "I know that you two would have been in diapers when it happened." When the redhead glared at him he relented. "The newspapers mentioned that five kids were led somewhere out of the cameras' views by someone wearing a _decommissioned suit_ at one of the kid's _birthday party_."

The redhead looked at Mike out the corner of his eye. "Something about the way you said that seems… suspicious."

A bump came from beneath the Show Stage, and, at the same time, Chica noticed Mike freeze.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike glared at the redhead.

"How old were you?"

"What?

"During the Missing Children Incident, how old were you?"

"I was 14."

The technician almost looked disappointed. "Oh. Then never mind. I thought I was on to something."

The three of them stood as the Manager walked in. He stopped by the three. "Oh, Konnor. You're here early." The Manager smiles. "Here to do some extra work?"

The Evening Guard shook his head. "Just here to talk to these knuckleheads. I think I'll be going now." Konnor saluted the other three and left.

The Manager and Mike stared after him, while the technician just rolled his eyes. "Mr. Richards, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Mr. Richards's smile stayed. "Why, sure thing Samuel." The two walked down to the Manager's Office.

It was now 8 AM, and Chica watched as Mike finally took his leave and two children and one adult walked in. And Freddy started the show. "Hey, everyone! And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" He said to the nearly empty room.

* * *

 **So, when it came to the music I'm sure most of you aren't actually listening to, I was going to try and keep it to songs from FNaF, but I had an epiphany just now. The mostly ambiance tracks of FNaF won't fit scenes like what this chapter ended with. Oops. I didn't really think that one through. So have an SA2 song. I'm sure I'm not the only Sonic fan to like FNaF. And even then, you don't even have to be a fan to like the music. I first heard it in a Brawl Machinima. The scene had nothing to do with Sonic.**

 **But I should talk about the chapter now, right? Eh. I guess I could. So... we saw a flashback from Jessica, and how it also effected Chica. That's interesting. Also now the Evening Guard is with the technician. And we know both of their names.**

 **Speaking of these characters, or at the very least Samuel, I think it's only just now sinking in for me that, before this story, I just completely dropped from writing Fanfiction for like two years. That's... uh... that wasn't part of the plan in the slightest. I honestly don't know exactly what happened. I had a cool idea that didn't go through, but it really shouldn't have taken this long for any reason other than "I'm in the hospital and I can't feel my fingers." I just... I have no excuse. Simple as that. And it's not even as though I dropped from this site, no. I was still reading fanfiction, I just wasn't doing anything of my own, and I feel really scummy about it. But enough about me. Enjoy Valentine's Day, those of you who have someone to enjoy it with. And to those that don't, well... neither do I. We can cry together... across the internet, and possibly thousands of miles away. I think. Probably. Whatever the radius of Earth is times two.**


	4. Night 3, Foxy

**Ah. On time today. Well… A bit more insight today is what ye be gettin' if that be what ye be seeking.**

 **As you can no doubt tell, by the last two chapters and that pirate thing, today is Foxy's chapter. I don't really have anything interesting to say this time. I might not put up an Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter.**

Foxy looked at his surroundings. He had a pirate ship, a beach, treasure chests, and some wooden swords for the kids to play with.

Too bad it all went to waste. No one came by, and he couldn't leave. Whenever they had no adversaries to face, they would come by at night, but that didn't happen very often.

Foxy wished he could help them more, but his programming was a bit different. He was always allowed to be active, but he wasn't supposed to leave the cove. Ever. He could fight the programming long enough to strike every now and again, but soon he was forced back to be all alone on Pirate Cove.

Well, he wasn't all alone. He had Cameron. But the two of them couldn't keep each other distracted. For eighteen hours each and every day it was just them.

' **It's not fair!'** Cameron shouted as he heard the noise of the children on the other side of the Dining Area. **'You deserve to have your own show! So what, you're twitchy. It's a character trait!'**

'There be nothing we can do, Mate. It be the management's decision. And they had somewhat of a sound reason…'

' **So what it was a Foxy model? It wasn't you!'** Foxy stopped his pacing. **'Foxy… sorry.'**

'I miss the lass.'

' **One more thing unfair about management's decisions.'**

It was nearing midnight. Foxy could hear the footsteps of the Night Guard, Mike, walking past him. Foxy took a peek through the curtains.

Foxy saw a similar image of someone else wearing that purple uniform. In the vision, the man was standing in the Cove with him, but he didn't think about attacking the guard. Why should he? He's done nothing wrong.

' **Foxy?'**

 _Foxy ran over to the group of kids that were waiting for his show to begin. "Ar, Mateys! I be Cap'n Foxy!" This group was awfully quiet._

' **Foxy, snap out of it!'**

" _Would you like to take a look around me Cove? I have lots o' treasure for ye to get yer hands on!" The children didn't move. Foxy then noticed the puddles beneath the children. That's when the guard flicked a switch, forcing Foxy to shut down._

Foxy felt the equivalent of a smack to the face and came out of the vision. "Sorry, lad. I… I'm fine now."

Foxy took a look and could see Chica in the Dining Area. "Aye. Look's like things have started." Foxy was joined in the Cove by Golden Freddy. "Ay. What brings ye here?"

"My marker appeared while the guard was looking at the poster. So I used it to get into the office, but it looks like those two troublemakers found a way to counter me."

"What did they do?" Golden Freddy looked a little shaken.

"There was a marker on the back of the Guard's monitor. It seemed like he had just barely noticed me when he lifted it back up. I was warped away to here, and as I left I could see the Guard's fear stricken face."

Foxy opened his mouth, then closed it again. "They can do that?"

"Apparently. That's not all the news I have, though. Bryan seemed to recognize the guy, but he hasn't said a word yet."

Foxy shrugged. "He'll tell ye later if it's important."

Golden Freddy nodded and left for underneath the Show Stage.

"Da da dum dum dum da dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom diddly doom. Dum dum diddly dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum dum."

An hour or two had passed. Foxy wasn't sure how he had any hope of keeping track of time. But he decided now was as good a time as any to get a closer look at the outside. He could see Chica heading over by the Restrooms, and Bonnie walking in the direction of Backstage. Freddy wasn't on the stage, so he must be moving as well. Upon closer inspection, Foxy could just barely see him near the Restrooms.

After a little while, Bonnie zipped past Foxy towards West Hall. "Hey, Foxy." He called as he ran past. Foxy watched as Bonnie ducked into the Supply Closet when a Camera came on. When the Camera by Pirate Cove turned on, Bonnie zipped down to the door, and Foxy could hear it shut in front of him.

"You'll need to be faster than that, Lad." Foxy called as Bonnie came back.

"Oh, and I suppose you are?" Bonnie retorted. Behind him, Chica and Freddy practically switched places.

"That assumption would be correct." Foxy stepped out of the Cove as Chica headed into the Kitchen. Freddy came out of the Restrooms and followed Chica into the Kitchen.

"Well why don't you prove your statement." Bonnie went back down the Hall and slipped into the Supply Closet.

Foxy saw the Cameras seeming inactivity after Chica slipped into East Hall. Freddy was not too far behind. "Oh, I see. He'll be focused on tracking Chica, so when Freddy follows behind her he won't be noticed. Well, while they're distracting him…"

Foxy rushed down West Hall. He used to love the feeling of his joints while he ran, but now his joints felt a little stiff. He passed by Bonnie, who looked impressed. He could hear the East Door slam shut on Chica.

Foxy was right at the West Door when it slammed shut. He slammed into it with his momentum and bounced off into the far wall, then he fell to the floor.

He slowly got up, and made his way back to Pirate Cove. **'Don't worry. We'll get another chance!'** The six AM bells rang. **'Tomorrow. We'll get another chance… tomorrow.'**

Noticed - MandoPony

 _Foxy opened his eyes, and found they were the only things to be activated. Jittering sounds told him Bonnie was with him, and frozen as well. He was on the stage, and the others were with him. Were they finally getting a conjoined show?_

 _The people in uniforms before him seemed to paying more attention to the others. Foxy looked down to see if he could see his new shell. It certainly felt different. They must have all been repaired. They spent so long in ruins that he was starting to get used to the feeling._

 _He couldn't see himself, but he noticed the cart in front of him, currently being wheeled away. It had a furry, red left hand, and a furry red tail. 'That's new. I didn't have a tail before.' Foxy could also see red calves, and he could feel part of his torso missing._

' _Hey. Why didn't they finish fixing me?' Foxy tried to speak, but remembered he was frozen. 'Cameron, you there?'_

 _The voice Foxy had grown accustomed to noticed he was awake and responded._ _ **'You're up. Sorry. I don't have very good news.'**_ _Foxy stilled even more than he already was. It seemed clear now._ _**'You… and Golden Freddy… you're not going to be in use… for now.'**_

' _But why?' Foxy wasn't sure what to think. What was going on? Why did management do this to him?_

' _ **They say… They say that… it's because you were found near our bodies and… The other Foxy… She… '**_

 _Foxy lowered his eyes. 'What!? So they're holding me accountable? Fine. It's only temporary, right?'_

' _ **That's what the others are hoping.'**_

' _Then I can manage.'_

 **Oh, yeah. Reviews are nice. That is all.**


	5. Night 4, Mike

**So... My perception of time passing is very off. I just kind of forgot time passed. But, aside from that, I have an idea, which actually stems from something I forgot to put into this chapter and the last few, I believe. You'll pretty much have all the info you need by the end of this chapter.**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's Main Menu Soundtrack

Mike came in early, talking to Konnor and Samuel while thinking about the last few nights. Each one got progressively harder, but with the Phone Guy messaging him every night and whatever that voice was, he was sure he could handle it.

From night 1 he found out the very real dangers of being the Night Guard, and learned to use his cameras and shut the doors only when necessary. Power was limited. Now that he thought about it, it kind of made sense that they would conserve power. Only use the normal power during the more populated hours, then switch to dim lights and overall drop the power in the later hours, like now, and then switch to the low power at night when only he would be there. This place had seen better days. That was the night Mike was almost caught by Bonnie.

From night 2 he learned that things would only get harder during the week, and Freddy apparently was old friends with the darkness. He also learned to use his door lights to check the Camera's blind spots. And then Foxy seeming to not like being watched, though sometimes it seemed like Foxy would come out if he was watched too much as well as not watched enough. This night, Chica almost got to Mike.

On night 3, the Phone Guy seemed a bit nervous. Then again, he had the same job Mike was doing now, so he was probably always nervous, but last night just seemed a bit much for him. That night, Mike was told the "Play dead" strategy for if he got caught, but it was very quickly argued against. This time, Mike's reaction just barely beat out Foxy's speed.

Samuel was sensing a pattern here. Mike wondered what sage advice Phone Guy had for him tonight. Maybe a good hiding place, or something. Though, Samuel had some advice of his own.

"Try to listen for them. Have you noticed the pots and pans causing noise? That means Chica's in the kitchen. You can also listen for their footsteps whenever they move. And Freddy likes to laugh when he moves too."

And Konnor had a few words with him as well. "Keep in mind that Bonnie likes to stick to the West side while Chica and Freddy stick to the East. If you've found Bonnie, and Foxy's still in Pirate Cove, just look on the East side of the building. And if Chica or Freddy move, try to check places near their last known location."

Undertale OST: 028 - Premonition

The place was emptying. Children and employees were emptying out. Konnor ended his shift and Mike stepped into the Security Office. Better early for this job. If he were late, he may not even get to the Security Office. Death was right around the corner.

It was a little after 12 AM when the phone went off. Mike got the monitor up to make sure the Animatronics hadn't started moving. One wrong move, and he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hel-lo, He-llo! He-ey!" Well someone didn't get enough sleep that day. Mike noted that Bonnie left the Show Stage and found him in the Supply Closet. "Hey, wow. Day four. I knew you could do it. Uhh… hey, listen. I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Hmm? The guy on the phone seemed unsure. He always seemed nervous, but this was new.

Mike could hear banging and checked outside his doors, finding nothing. It came from the phone. "It's been a bad night here… for me. Um- um… I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you…" Chica had entered the Dining Area. "When I did." What was he saying? It can't end like this.

"H-hey. Can you do me a favor sometime…" The banging continued. "-and, uh, can you check inside those suits… in the back room?" *Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang* "I-I'm gonna try and hold out until someone… checks… Maybe it won't be so bad." *Bang-bang* What? Was he… giving up?

Freddy's Song [Toreador March] FNAF OST

"I-I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads… back there… You know…" Over the phone, Mike could hear Freddy's Toreador March. There was also a distinct groaning. Those would be Chica or Bonnie. "Oh no." The jingle stopped, a loud scream was heard, and then static.

They'll Find You Orchestral - DrDissonance1 (Original by Griffinilla)

Mike sat there, staring at the phone for a while before turning back to the monitor. He had to pay attention, or he would end up like Phone Guy. Freddy just entered the Dining Area. Mike put the monitor down and checked his left door. Bonnie was there. He shut the door.

Who was Phone Guy? Was it customary for each Guard to leave notes for the next one? No, it couldn't have.

Chica was in the Restrooms.

No one informed Mike of any customs, so Phone Guy must have been doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

Bonnie went back to the Dining Area, and Freddy disappeared. Chica entered the Dining Area. Freddy was at the Restrooms. Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove.

How long was the Phone Guy at this job. He lasted at least three nights, but how long did it take for him to decide to leave his messages.

Foxy stepped out of Pirate Cove, and metallic clanking could be heard. Chica's in the kitchen. Freddy's jingle could be heard, and, by Mike checking accidentally, it got louder by the kitchen.

Was it Phone Guy's last week because he was nearing the end of a long contract? Or did he know he was going to die before that week was up?

Bonnie was at the door, and Freddy was in East Hall. Mike shut the left door.

Was that why Phone Guy started these messages in the first place? Because he knew he was going to die? Did he want to leave what he knew behind for the next Guard?

Bonnie left West Hall, and Mike opened the door. Bonnie almost instantly appeared back in the West Hall Corner. Foxy left Pirate Cove. Mike shut the door again. He could hear banging, like over the phone.

Phone Guy was cornered. He had Bonnie and Foxy on one side, and Chica and Freddy on the other.

Freddy entered the East Hall Corner. Mike shut the right door. If Bonnie and Chica poked by the door, and Foxy rushed the door as fast as possible, he didn't want to chance Freddy getting in. Foxy went back to Pirate Cove.

If the animatronics were that persistent with Phone Guy, why were they this lenient with him?

" _I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses"_

If they did that over the week, what happened next week? Did they reset, or just keep getting harder? How long was Phone Guy working here?

Freddy went back to the East Hall Camera. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet. Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove.

Then Mike saw it. In the bottom left corner of the Monitor. "Power left: 0%" He quickly looked to the top right to check the time, but before he could, everything shut off. This was it.

Freddy's Song [Toreador March] FNAF OST

Freddy appeared by the left door. But wasn't he just in the East Hall? He always goes to the East Hall. Why's he in West Hall?

Freddy started playing his jingle. Foxy was singing, and Chica provided percussion from the kitchen.

Mike is deathly still. He might as well test out Phone Guy's theory. He knows he'll die if he keeps moving, so why not try staying still.

Freddy played his song for quite a bit, then, all noise and even the lights emitting from Freddy were gone.

For a while, it almost seemed like nothing was going to happen, but Mike didn't dare move, not even for a moment. He could almost feel Freddy staring at him. Maybe his optics were confused when there was no motion.

Footsteps could be heard. He was coming in. He was not fooled for long. Mike could almost feel Freddy's hands crushing him. Or would they be paws. Probably paws.

Then…

FNAF 2: Music Box (end of the game)

The bells rang. And the lights came on. Freddy was right in Mike's face, his paws ready to grab him, and he was struggling to do just that. Mike still wouldn't dare move. He was sweating, but he didn't dare move.

It was odd, really. When it was sure death, he was almost fine. Still nervous, but fine. But now, when it seemed like there was a chance he was saved, he was terrified now more than ever throughout the last four nights. He had a chance, but there was still the possibility his chance could be ripped from him.

"Hey, Grizzly! Cut it out!" Freddy turned towards the West Door to see Samuel standing there. The distraction causes Freddy to lose focus and he starts his walk back to the Show Stage.

The Base - Sonic Adventure 2

Samuel stares at him. Mike calms down enough to walk up to him. "Night four…" Samuel muttered.

"What?" What does Samuel know about Night four specifically? Why is it now that he seems to worry.

Samuel smirked at him. "Night four last week was when they finally got in."

Mike glared at him now. He knew about Phone Guy. And he's smirking!?

"So don't try to stay once your contract is up. According to David, they don't reset. They just keep getting harder." Well that answers two questions. And then one he hadn't asked.

Mike was going to point out Samuel's calm behavior, but then noticed he was shaking. "How long was David the Night Guard?" Samuel just held up two fingers. "Two weeks?"

"Two months." Mike didn't respond. He was thinking. Each night, he has a close call, but it keeps happening at the same time. Maybe he could manage… "Don't even think about it." Samuel warned him.

"Why not? I keep getting better each night. Why shouldn't I try for two months?"

"Because David was better than you."

"Were you there with him? On his night shifts?"

"Why yes. Yes I was."

"From the beginning? Don't think I didn't notice how you mentioned 'According to David,' like that." Samuel was quiet. Watching Mike. "You don't actually know what his early nights were like."

"I know he hadn't run out of power until his second to last week." Samuel smirked. "I know he keeps Foxy from coming out even while worrying about the other Animatronics. I know he had no messages to help him out, and I also know that he didn't have a disembodied voice to help him keep on the monitor and close the doors."

"How could you know all of that without being there from the beginning?"

Samuel just smirked. "I have my ways. By the way, keep a closer eye on Freddy. He'll try to change the strategies up, though I'm not sure how drastic it'll get."

He held up a newspaper. "Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation. Did you know the animatronics leaked blood and mucus at one point?"

Mike held a hand up to his mouth. "I don't think I needed to hear that. Wait, the pizzeria is shutting down?"

Samuel looked up at him. "It's dated 2002."

"The Missing Children Incident…"

Samuel stared at the paper. "If these animatronics are scaring you now, you should have seen them back then."

Mike looked from the paper to Samuel. "How old were you?"

"Four." Noticing Mike stare, Samuel got defensive. "Hey, I still have nightmares of them coming to eat me!"

"And now those dreams are coming true."

Samuel glared at Mike and pointed down the hall. "Your shift is over. You can leave anytime."

As Mike went down the hall and left the building, he realized Samuel had mentioned the voice. And then he realized the voice was absent this night.

Not Here All Night - DAGames

* * *

 **So... if you haven't been listening to any of these songs I've sprinkled into this story, you should probably give that last one a listen. I mean, isn't it odd that I put a song there and then the chapter ends right after that? Maybe it has something to do with my initial author's note...**

 **But, anyway... Mike still doesn't really know what's exactly going on. Maybe Samuel will share more of what he knows soon, maybe not. But Samuel's not privy to all the knowledge there is to know either. (Did I use that word right? Privy?)**

 **But alas. Our time must come to an end for now. See ya soon, my friends! And be careful around these three: Cats, Rats, and Puppets.**


	6. Night 5, Freddy

**Well... Like I said last chapter... my perception of time stinks at the moment. Also there's still college to worry about, so there's that as well. So I haven't exactly started with what I hinted at last chapter, but I'm still going to work on that.**

 **I'll try to make sure I get the next chapter out on the 8th anyway to get back on schedule, but enough of that. This chapter has a lot of flashbacks and explains a bit of the animatronics' backstories, with a bit of information left out, but some of it is practically like it is in the games, so you're not missing too too much.**

* * *

Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog

 _Freddy opened his eyes and looked around the room. 'Where am I?' That's when Freddy realized. He could think. It wasn't just programs running to determine his actions. It seemed like a conscious thought._

 _That moment felt like the moment he was born into the world, but he somehow retained information from before he could think. He was designated Freddy v4/Freddy Fazbear. He was built and programmed to entertain children. He was the lead singer in the Fazbear band._

 _There were others in the room with him. His mentor and the group overseer, Freddy v3/Fredbear v3/Gold, his companions, the guitarist, Bonnie v2/Bonnie Rock, and the backup singer, Chica Cook. Then there was also the outlaw, Foxy the Pirate._

 _How would these roles translate now that they could think for themselves? Freddy still wanted to entertain, but what about the others? Though, it seemed he was the only one at the moment. There was a man in the room, getting the others set up, but why was he the first one, rather than Gold?_

 _Speaking of, the gold colored bear slowly came to life. He looked around the room himself, turned to see Freddy staring, and opened his mouth._

" _What the hell are you looking at?"_

* * *

My Ambition - Sonic Heroes

Freddy watched as his partners repeatedly made it to the door and were shut out. It was like this guard was messing with them, letting them think they'd almost gotten him. It's been like this for the past few days.

Usually, the guards close the doors as soon as they spot the animatronics enter the halls. Granted, that ended in some of them getting caught, but what was going on right now was ridiculous. He's going to push that button just a second too late eventually.

The last guard… 'No. I shouldn't think about the last one. We had to do this.'

' **Great to see that resolve, now get your butt in gear! We need to catch this one! I can feel it! This one's important somehow.'** Jessica chimed in.

'What makes this one any different than the others? Lavender's gotten to them all just the same, right?'

' **Yeah, but this one… there's something different about him. He sets me off more than the others, I guess. I don't know why, though.'**

Freddy noticed an absence in the floorboards. 'Where did Gold go? He and Bryan are supposed to be providing support.'

' **I think Bryan's having some sort of reaction to this guy, but he won't tell anyone. I think he's just scared. Harry think's it's more than that, though. It's like they want to take matters into their own hands, but they almost literally can't.'**

'Maybe this man has personally hurt Bryan when he was alive… A question for another time.' Freddy stepped down off stage, stalking through the shadows. He was determined to give this man nightmares if nothing else, be a phantom in his subconscious. He'd be waking up upon hearing his laugh.

* * *

To the Ancient Soleanna Castle - Sonic The Hedgehog

 _Freddy wasn't sure he looked up to Gold as much as his programs said he should. He was rude and didn't even try to get along._

 _Freddy had only noted that profanity was against protocol, but Gold was having none of it._

" _I'll say whatever I damn well please, Fazbear."_

 _Bonnie went better. He was pretty friendly if not a little unenthusiastic, and he wasn't without his own attitude._

" _Good morning, Bonnie. At least, I think it's morning."_

 _Bonnie turned his… he was missing his face. There were red glows where his eyes would have been. "Hey, what's up, Fred?" He moved as though he was raising his left arm… the one that wasn't there. Now that Freddy thought of it, Gold was missing his left ear. "Hey, Earth to Fred. You have holes all over you. What happened?"_

 _Freddy looked down at himself and saw the holes… and his lack of kneecaps. He looked back at Bonnie, who also had holes in his thighs and his remaining hand was just an endoskeleton. "You're not in too good of a shape either."_

" _Bummer. Oh well. We'll be fixed soon, so no use worrying about it."_

" _Of course we should worry!" The two of them looked over and saw Chica… Oh god, her face was busted! And she had no hands. "How did we get in a state like this!?"_

 _Bonnie shrugged, but Freddy got to thinking. They had to have been shut down and moved to wherever here was. They weren't in this bad of a state when they were shut down, so it had to have been when they were being moved. But how long could that have been? A couple days?_

 _Freddy looked in the corner. He wasn't sure exactly when Foxy was activated. He was definitely on the floor when Freddy was activated, but Freddy never actually saw Foxy get activated._

 _The fox's left ear was down to the endoskeleton, as was his left hand. His arm casings were worn, and his legs were down to the endoskeleton as well._

 _The fox's gaze hovered over each of them, observing, as Freddy was the others. But Foxy did not try to strike up a conversation. He seemed to be taking his role seriously, at least._

* * *

Brief Relief - Shadow the Hedgehog

Freddy stared ahead at the closed door in front of him. How had this Night Guard learned and adapted to their tactics so quickly? Even the last guard didn't catch on so easily.

' **Speaking of the last guard, how come you guys took so long to get serious with him?'**

'Now is not the time.' Freddy moved back up the hall when the cameras weren't on him. They weren't on for very long, he'd noticed. When he's in the Dining Area with Chica or Bonnie, he'd see the cameras on for a second or two at most. When he's anywhere alone, except for in the East Hall, they'd be on for up to fifteen seconds. And he'd notice the camera for Pirate Cove activate for slightly longer periods of time as well.

The Night Guard prioritized the two of them, and he'd check the door lights more often than the cameras, it seemed. It was intriguing how his tactics were similar to the last guards, but seemed more attentive.

Freddy was also sure that this guard's power ran out quicker, so he would need the extra attention if he wanted to survive.

* * *

Disquieting Shadow - Sonic Heroes

 _Bonnie and Foxy seemed to be taking things the worst._

 _The Animatronics had found out they were in the Parts & Services room of a new location, and they were being repaired and outfitted with new technology, which was the cause for their newfound sentience._

 _They had become good friends with an employee from their old location, Mr. Qrow. He often visited when they weren't being worked on, and was also the one to break the news to them._

" _Hello hello… umm… We just got word from the higher ups at Fazbear Entertainment… they, uh… they decided to go with new designs… entirely new robots… instead of you guys."_

 _Foxy and Bonnie were pulled out of their hostile staring contest and both stared wide eyed at Mr. Qrow. "What!? Why!?"_

 _Mr. Qrow looked uncomfortable. "Well… surveys were sent out, and… it was said you guys were… ugly. Some people also complained that there was a strange smell from you guys at the last location." He rubbed his arms and stared at the ground. "The new ones are supposed to be really kid friendly."_

* * *

Conquest - Sonic Adventure 2

Freddy had the others meet up before 6 AM to talk.

"This guy's making a fool out of us with less power than usual. Most others either quit or are dead by now."

"Well what are we supposed to do Freddy?" Chica asked.

"We'll change our tactics. Throw him for a loop. Gold and Bryan are having some personal trouble, so we can't count on them running interference for us. But before that…"

Jessica spoke through Freddy's mouth. **"We need to be sure to remember just why we're doing this. We do this so that no other kids will suffer like us. We do this and we get one step closer to Lavender."**

Harry nodded. **"We'll have two days to come up with a winning strategy. On Monday, we'll get him."**

* * *

Mr. Fazbear - Groundbreaking

 _Those new robots… Freddy and the others didn't get along too well with them whenever they would visit their little corner. But it wasn't really just for them. There were new robots in Parts & Services that were unused for some reason._

 _Freddy tolerated his counterpart, but he was too playful. He was a friend first and leader second, and let the others get the better of him._

 _Bonnie thought his counterpart was annoying, too upbeat, and looked too different. But Bonnie's ire may have been a product of his withered state._

 _Chica was jealous of her counterpart. She thought her replacement was designed expressly to be better than her rather than just kid-friendly. And she believed the company succeeded._

 _Foxy, like Bonnie, disliked his counterpart for being too different. Some design choices greatly diverted from Foxy's own design, and his replacement was seen as weak and submissive by the pirate._

 _Gold didn't have a counterpart himself for the most part, but his role as a overseer to the main trio was going to be utilized by a redesigned character from the same duo his original, Fredbear v2, came from, and he scrutinized this animatronic by what he would want in a partner and found himself unimpressed. Since this character was going unused, they got plenty of opportunities to butt heads._

 _Freddy didn't like seeing his friends, or their two roommates, rotting away back there at the whim of the company. It wasn't fair to give them life only to keep them from what they wanted to do, what they were built and designed for._

" _ **Hurts, doesn't it?"**_

 _The animatronics looked up to see a figure, one the old team remembered. It was a tall and very thin puppet wearing a white smiley mask with purple tear stains coming from the eyes. The puppet was not an animatronic like them, though. How could it be? It didn't have any room for the necessary parts. So how was it moving and speaking?_

" _ **It hurts to be wronged by the adults, to have everything taken away?"**_ _This voice came not from the puppet, but from within Freddy. But his mouth hadn't moved._

" _ **It hurts to be betrayed by someone close to you."**_ _This voice came from Gold._

 _From each of the old animatronics, a figure appeared, and a sixth one joined them._

" _Who are you?" Freddy asked._

" _ **We are spirits of children taken far too soon."**_ _The puppet said._ _ **"The ones before you have been inhabiting your bodies for years. Your sentience was a surprise, but we could use your help, now that you are here."**_

" _What could we do? We be decaying piles of scrap." Foxy gave his input with a hard gaze, not quite sure what to think but putting forth a brave face._

 _The puppet leaned in close to the fox, the eternal smile on it's face doing nothing to ease him._ _ **"We were all killed at your restaurants. I was the first…"**_ _It pointed at the spirit that came from Gold._ _ **"Then he came along…"**_ _It then motioned to the others._ _ **"Then these five."**_

 _Foxy's look softened. Freddy looked down. He felt awful. If only he could have done something. The figure seemed to know what he was thinking._

" _ **Don't take personal blame upon yourself. I died before any of you were around. Blame the adults. Blame the company. They sat by as children died, and many would only act out if it was their own children and not some nameless nobody."**_ _He turned to the spirit who possessed Gold before turning back to the animatronics._ _ **"The worst part of it all, who's to say the company itself isn't at an even greater fault? The one who killed these five was an employee. Not only did the company convince the police that the wrong guy was guilty, they dropped charges at the first failed trial."**_

 _The animatronics weren't sure how to process all of this, but Freddy was sure of one thing._

 _Things were changing, and they would need to do something to make sure changes were made for the better._

* * *

 **So we know these Animatronics have predecessors, or... at least Freddy and Bonnie do. Fredbear v2 is considered the original for some reason? Easy to explain in my mind, but for those that don't necessarily get it, all shall be revealed in time. And we can probably guess very easily, even without the FNaF games in mind, who Fredbear v2's partner was. But why would there be new robots stuck in Parts & Services with Freddy and the others?**

 **And these spirits... well... we already know what their deal is, so there isn't much conjecture to them. And we also know the names of four of them, but what about the puppet? Or rather the spirit possessing the puppet? And then Bryan? They died long before the others. Are they just that cooperative, or is there something else going on? The puppet seems to be the one calling the shots, but is (s)he possibly just a spokesperson for them?**

 **And to what end will Fazbear Entertainment go in order to save face and make money?**


End file.
